Dear Writers
by Disney's Frozen Fan
Summary: You can interview, read quick one shots,etc. You will see character's responses to ships and all that upon request or if I have nothing else going on. I would gladly insult anything I have written for your amusement.
1. Prologue

Hello readers! I saw all the things where people are acting as frozen char-

Elsa: Nobody Cares

Wilhelm: Geez Leweez nobody cares

Not cool I was saying that now the readers can ask questions to me and you guys.

Anna: That sounds like fun

Elsa: You're not the one who will be bombarded with ships

Hans: I understand

Kristof: Didn't you blow up

Hans: I didn't agree to that

Look do you want to be interviewed or not?

Everyone but Elsa: Yes!

Elsa: No

Outvoted. Just leave a review and ask about protectors of the queen, the OCs, or gust general questions for the Frozen Characters and their opinion.


	2. Randomwords questions

Welcome to the first interview. All of us-

Everyone: Nobody cares!

The guys from once upon a time aren't this rude. First up is Elsa, good luck your majesty.

Elsa: What was my favorite childhood book? Hmm... As you could imagine being trapped in my room for 13 years, books were my only company so to speak. I don't have specific favorites but I enjoy stories with heroines that don't wait for princes or some guy to appear. In my experience sometimes the girls have to take charge... Especially when you're dealing with guys like Wilhelm.

Wilhelm: If this is about that hole in the castle wall, someone else did that.

Anna: Our favorite would have to be...

Elsa: Dark chocolate

Anna: I'm a sucker for the sweets

Olaf: Other than warm hugs what do I like? I love to play with Gilda, winter or summer. In the winter my mom makes what she calls a polar coaster. It is super fun, I fall apart during the loop but I have gotten use to falling on Sven's head. In the summer I love to explore the garden, it is the summer equivalent of my mom's creations.

Elsa: Now, let's not get crazy

Olaf: I also love to use Wilhelm's stuff. He lets me fly using fairy dust all the time. But above all, I love warm hugs and Sven trying to kiss my nose. Lastly, Randomwords I'll give you a warm hug first.

Anna: Do I like using a shovel as a weapon? I really just grabbed it out of quick thinking although it is kinda fun. I can see why my cousin likes to use frying pans.

Now remember readers you can ask about anything even other ships I am unable to pronounce. If you have any questions for me, the writer-

Wilhelm: They don't

Or for the people of Arendelle just leave a review and these guys will answer every question guaranteed


	3. Elsanna

Dear Writers,  
Hi I'm Anna! Soooo I've heard about the whole Elsanna thing. Say what? You guys do realize she's my sister right? I know some of you change it to make us not sisters but then wouldn't the moral of Frozen be lost if you did that?

Thoroughly Confused,  
Princess Anna

Dear Writers,  
Seriously? She's my sister. Sis-ter. I have nothing against hooking me up with another girl of course but SHES MY SISTER! Please stop. I am liable to puke.

Distraught,  
Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Dear Writers,  
Why on Earth would you hook Anna up with anyone but me? Everyone who has done Kristanna knows we're either boyfriend/girlfriend or married. That is all I have to say for any Anna ships.

Married and loving it  
Kristof Bjorgman

Dear Writers  
I'm siding with the queen on this one... Mainly because she literally controls me. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Wilhelm aka the huntsman aka the head of guards aka the best looking hunter in Arendelle. (Arguing) I said in Arendelle now stop pointing that bow at me! Sheesh. So no Elsanna yadda yadda yadda.

Signed  
Wilhelm Pan of... Somewhere

Dear Writers,  
Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. I found out about Elsanna and all that and I am confused. I don't mind my mom dabbling in the dating thing but didn't the trolls set Anna up with Sven? I'm fine with my mom dating Jack Frost or Ignus or Wilhelm or... Hi I'm Olaf and I lost my train of thought.

OOOOOOO  
Olaf


	4. Jelsa

Dear Writers,

Jack Frost... Not bad for a dream works character. Nice Chin. I guess the only things stopping me and Jack Frost getting together is A. I have never met him B. The space time continuum.

Signed

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Dear Jack Frost

You're dead! No way am I going to let that happen!

Not Jealous at all

Wilhelm

Dear Wilhelm,

Jealous?

Signed

Jack Frost

W: No I'm not. Get over here!

J: Can't catch me!

W: You're dead Frost

E: Way to go Wilhelm! You brought Jack Frost to Arendelle, you're like the brother I never had

J: Oooh Friendzoned

W: I hate that guy


	5. Hans

Dear Writers,

This is about Hans-anyone. Stop. I never loved either of the girls and I wouldn't change my mind. If Elsa was asleep (and yes I read that) I would merely stab her repeatedly. Any love connection between me and Anna was NOT REAL. Thank you for making me have a tragic back story, whilst Elsa and Anna could be crying, I lop off their heads and call it a day.

Evil laugh,

Hans(who still doesn't appreciate the author blowing him up in his fanfiction)

Dear Writers,

He tried it. We didn't cry. I sentenced him to death by annoying ships.

Still Awesome,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

A: I'm not sure the punishment fits the crime.

E: I know, I'm just glad I'm not the one who is being bombarded by ships at the moment.


	6. Jack vs Wilhelm round 1

Dear Writers,

Finally got rid of Frost. He's sleeping with the fishes... I'm not evil don't get me wrong...or jealous...

Good Riddance Jack,

Wilhelm

E: Hey where's Jack?

W: He uhh... Went home

E: Oh...that's a shame

J:(coughing up water and covered in seaweed)

E: Jack what happened?

J: Somebody tied a rope with a boulder and threw me into the ocean

W: Marshmallow why can't you throw farther

E: What?

W: Nothing!

Dear Writers,

Wilhelm believes that Hans has infiltrated Arendelle and he sent Jack to the bottom of the ocean. The whole castle is on lockdown. I will never leave Jack's side. Hans will have to go through me first!

I hope you receive this in time,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Dear Writers,

WILHELM THREW ME TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!? How did that work out for you? Now I have Elsa by my side 24/7 Oh yeah!

Eat that!

Jack Frost

Dear Writers,

Why do you guys like him?!

Not Jealous,

Wilhelm(who will get Jack out of Arendelle)


	7. Jack vs Wilhelm round 2

Dear Writers,

It was a prank. Jack Frost dressed up as Hans and locked himself tied up in the room with Anna for 3 hrs. That is a little immature, even for him. Frost is a nice guy and all but he doesn't listen to anyone. Anyway I told Wilhelm it was Frost in disguise and he ended up forgetting to tell Anna. In the end Frost left, something about a crazy person trying to kill him.

That's that

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Dear Writers,

Operation Annamy worked! Oh yeah! Go Wilhelm go Wilhelm! Frost is gone forever. Anna your massive grudge against Hans actually came in handy. You should have seen it, she swung every weapon in the castle at him! Haha! Now back to business.

Got the moves like Jagger,

Wilhelm

Dear Writers,

Hello, I am Ignus.

What's up with that guy?

Ignus

Dear Writers,

!~?^~!|=*|?\{?,! )*~?|\?,€¥||•*]\?

Signed,

Wilhelm

Dear Writers,

Why are there so many fire controlling guys in Arendelle?

Signed

Elsa


	8. Kristelsa

Dear Writers,

This is to discuss Kristelsa, nothing more. Stop it. Please. It's heartbreaking for me to see the two people I love most in my life betraying me. Why are you so against Kristanna? Literally the wisest(give or take) creatures in Arendelle support it. Do you have any idea how difficult my love life is already? Have you SEEN Frozen?

Having a love related breakdown

Anna

Dear Writers,

You have successfully given Anna a breakdown. I didn't even know that was possible. While Kristof is unhealthily obsessed with ice, he puts Anna first. As do I. If that doesn't convince you, my giant ice golem will.

Sick em

Elsa

Dear Writers,

My love for ice is not romantic, stop.

Casual day,

Kristof

Dear Kristof,

No it's a little more like Gollum. ~My precious~ Haha. Woah Woah put the pick axe down.

Tell me I'm wrong

Wilhelm

Dear Writers,

Hi I'm Olaf and I don't know what we're talking about! (Whispering) Ah huh. Ya. OK. Hi I'm Olaf and I am confused.

Mom and Sven?

Olaf


	9. Become a Disney Princess!

"Become a Disney Princess!

Tired of doing nothing all day and putting forth effort? Become a disney princess! No need to slave away, as you will have the life you've always wanted show up in the twinkle of an eye.

First you will be taken to a dark and creepy tower and spend your time eating fine foods and waiting for a random guy to save you

Secondly you will be put to sleep by some poor old lady we found on the street. She'll be killed and you'll be kissed by a handsome prince with no brain cell to his name and be a clone of the twenty other princesses like him.

Third and Finally you will have thousands of children and not gain a single pound or have any ACNE. And you will live happily ever after.

Call now and we'll include the fairy package. You'll receive a complementary fairy of your choice."

All of the characters in Frozen stare at it horrified.

Elsa: That looks...

Anna: Awesome!

Elsa: What? No!

Anna: I'll go marry a random guy right now!

Elsa: Did that work well the last time?

Anna: Geez leweez you do that one time and nobody lets you live it down...ok two...five but the last one was Kristof

Elsa: (sigh)


	10. Songs Commentary

Dear Writers,

This next little bit is about the songs in Frozen, enjoy.

Elsa

Anna: Ok I really practiced do you wanna build a snowman. I mean really practiced. And they only included a little bit of it

Elsa: She sung it for 13 years nonstop. The writers did all of the lines that rhymed with one exception

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

I'm in the bathroom

I can't stand the smell

It smells like h$&$

I think it sent the cat to its doom"

Elsa: It was stuck in my head throughout Frozen. It was a miracle I was able to sing Let it Go.

Wilhelm: Not really, you hum it in your sleep.

Elsa: I do not hum in my sleep... You were watching me while I was asleep?

Wilhelm: MOVING ON!


	11. Security

Dear Writers,

This is all about security measures. With crooks like Hans can you blame them?

Disney's Frozen Fan

Elsa: So you're sure that nobody can get in here?

Wilhelm: Absolutely, nothing, no one, no how, no way could anyone possibly get in here.

Olaf: Hi!

Wilhelm: Ahh! Olaf don't sneak up on people like that!

Olaf: Ok

Wilhelm: So you see there is no-

Olaf: Hi!

Wilhelm: AHH! I said don't sneak up on people!

Olaf: I came from a different angle

Wilhelm: Just don't sneak up behind me, OK

Olaf: Ok

Wilhelm: Good, run along now

Olaf: Hi!

Wilhelm: Ahh! Don't sneak up behind people!

Olaf: I didn't, I just walked up to you. You pretty much do that every time you see me?

Elsa: Should I be concerned my head of guards, in a castle with 14 maids, a princess, a queen, and Kai, has the girliest scream?

Anna: So you're sure this room will keep me safe from anyone?

Wilhelm: Yes anyone

Anna: No one can get in?

Wilhelm: No

Anna: Nobody?

Wilhelm: Yes

Anna: Not Hans or a meteorite or a dinosaur

Wilhelm: No

Anna: Not even Elsa?

Wilhelm: What did you do?

Anna: I took her box of chocolates

Wilhelm: Are you insane?!

Elsa:ANNA WHERE IS MY BOX OF CHOCOLATES?!

Anna: (run into room and slam the door)

Wilhelm: Oh joy, I get first shift...


	12. Princess Party 1

Dear Writers,

Today is the annual Disney Princess party. It's my first one and I am excited! I can't wait to meet everyone! I'm getting a crazy Déjà Vu.

Yay!

Anna

Dear Writers,

Yes I am going to the party. The queen party has very little people and one of them is evil! Plus the princesses have a chocolate fountain.

Kinda Excited,

Elsa

Dear Writers,

I'm good with going, all the other boyfriends are going, so might as well. Hopefully not all of them are clones. Tell me I'm wrong.

Fine with it,

Kristof

Dear Writers,

I really don't care. I'm going to get closer to the queen- not for any specific reason that is hehe.

Saved it,

Wilhelm


	13. Princess Party 2

Dear Writers,

I am writing this from the royal carriage as we go to the party. I am super excited (girlish squeal)! I can't wait to see all of the other princesses. I bet they all look completely different.

Anna

Anna: Wow! This is amazing! Is that a chocolate fountain?

Elsa: Anna don't use your hands

Anna: That Scottish girl is doing it

Elsa: She's been a princess for a while, we're new here, first impressions are vital

Cinderella: Elsa, Anna, so glad you made it (kiss on each cheek)

Elsa: I rest my case, bad first impressions make you seem nuts

Wilhelm: Ok, I'll try to make myself comfortable, I guarantee I'm the only single guy in here.

Kristof: Shouldn't we go see the princes?

Wilhelm: Fine

Kristof: Hey guys

princes: Hello

Wilhelm: Do all of you have the exact same voice?

Princes: No

Aladdin: Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White's guys are all just the same. Beast, Flynn, Naveen, and I set ourselves apart.

Prince Eric: What about me?

Flynn: You're one of the clones with a different face

Eric: That is NOT true. Now if you'll excuse us, the clones and I need to and practice our one lines. "Will thou marry me? Will thou..."

Wilhelm: This is going to be a loooong night


	14. Savvy's Question

Elsa: Who do I love romantically? I have no idea, but people have definitely shown some interest in me.

(Knocking at the door)

Iceman: I brought some flowers and a list of ice puns

(Elsa Slams the door)

(Knocking at the door)

Mr. Freeze: I have made a mix tape

Elsa: My song got best original song at the oscars and you're married.

Frozone: Hey!

Elsa: So are you(slam door)

(Knocking yet again)

Jack Frost: Would you like to try out something cool?

Elsa: Hello? Is anyone there?

Jack: It's me Jack Frost

Elsa: Huh, must be a prankster

(Close door)

Elsa: I could see him the whole time. The only reason I would ever need a guy is because Anna plans to throw the bouquet at me for her wedding. Anyway, if I am to have a guy(and I may not need one) he has these standards to follow

10. Don't touch the hair. This includes insulting.

9. Be comfortable around ice powers

8. When I'm inspired to make something, don't interrupt me(artists out there you know what I'm talking about)

7. Like Olaf. How could you not? Look at his little face

6. When I want to be alone, I want to be alone

5. Hate Hans. This is pretty straightforward

4. Snowball fights are a must

3. To all of you lonely men out there, quit staring, that is a whole new form of creepy(and yes I know about that)I know the hair is shiny, but I wouldn't look directly at it, and frankly, it's rude

2. Know how to take care of a kingdom

1. Like Anna, even when she does crazy things.

Elsa: So I guess no one at the moment. Most of my options left while I was reading the list.

Wilhelm: I'm still here

Elsa: You weren't participating, you have to fill out the sheet, otherwise it doesn't count

Wilhelm: Aw come on!


	15. Party 3

Elsa: This party is nice and all but I get the feeling everyone here is obsessed more with happily ever after than their own lives

Wilhelm: I'll say

Elsa: Wilhelm, how did you get here? More importantly, why are you here?

Wilhelm: I stowed away in a pumpkin. You are the queen and you need a bodyguard so I came. That and... I thought this was the best place to find a girlfriend

Elsa: There are very few single princesses here, try that Scottish girl

Wilhelm: No thanks, I'm not fond of redheads

Merida, Anna, Ariel: What did you say?!

Wilhelm: So this is how I die

Anna: Elsa, this chocolate Tiana made is to die for!

Elsa: I hope not, then the throne would go to you and Arendelle would collapse

Anna: Come on!

Elsa: Oh it is good, but I shouldn't have too much.

Anna: Why not? What could possibly go wrong?

Elsa: Ok...


	16. Fire

Dear Writers,

Stop pairing me with some fire guy. Every time I build something big and beautiful, he sneezes and Arendelle floods!

Signed,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Dear Writers,

Stop pairing the queen with a fire guy. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to create unfortunate "accidents" when the guy can turn you into toast?!

Having a mental breakdown,

Wilhelm


	17. A note from Anna

Dear Writers,

Has anyone else noticed that the most popular things are usually all about mamby pamby drama or Elsanna. Really guys? How many of you have actually SEEN Frozen?

Signed,

Anna


	18. BFF 1

Elsa: I have a new best friend!

Anna: Making a snow person doesn't count

Elsa: No...

Kristof: Or paying one of your servants

Wilhelm: Remind me again why you did everyone EXCEPT the guy who wanted to hang out with you

Elsa: In my defense, 1. I was in the ice palace, what else was if going to do? 2. I wasn't paying them to be my friend, they were guarding my chocolates, 3. I never saw you as the guarding type of guy

Wilhelm:I'M THE HEAD OF GUARDS!

Elsa: Anyway, here is my new best friend. Everyone this is Elphaba, Elphaba this is everyone

Elphaba:Hi

Everyone: Hi!

Elsa: We are almost exactly alike, check this. Elphaba, do you have magic powers

Elphaba: Yes

Elsa: Were you pursued by mobs?

Elphaba: Yes

Elsa: And where did you go

Elphaba: A castle in the mountains

Elsa: And what did you do while going there?

Elphaba: Sung a breathtaking song that everyone who has heard it has on their iTunes account.

Kristof: The resemblance is uncanny

Elsa: Yeah I know!

Elphaba: Want to go read about magical spells and geometry?

Elsa: I'm in!

Wilhelm: If they start wearing matching outfits remind me to kill myself


	19. BFF 2

Elsa: Elphaba and I have decided to get revenge on all of the fanfiction writers

Elphaba: Yeah!

Elsa: You will rue the day you matched me up with Hans!

Elphaba: Yeah! And you will suffer for matching me up with Glinda!

Kristof: Any ideas guys?

Anna: I have one

Elsa: And nobody-

Elphaba: -Will bring us down!

Idina Menzel: Hey you two

Elsa: She has my voice!

Elphaba: And looks just like me!

E+E: RUN!

Anna: Well that solved that

Kristin Bell: Yep

Anna: AHH!


	20. Elsa and Anna

Elsa: I got mail(reading)Alright Elsa, What kind of bonding activities do you do with Anna?

Anna: Ooh! I know this one!

Elsa: Ok there's building snowmen, snowball fights...

Anna: Not all of them are snow related, there's horseback riding, dress up, and the time you were sent to Maine in a jar

Elsa: Rumplestiltskin is going to pay for that

Anna: There's also the polar coaster, the annual prank war...

Kristof: You also enjoy going for joyrides on my sled

Elsa: Oh yeah, sorry about that

Anna: If you didn't want us to take it you shouldn't have kept it in such an easy place to steal it from like the bottom of the ocean in a safe with a combination only you knew.

Elsa: There's also ice skating, musical numbers, and going on sugar rushes

Anna: Sometimes I see a weird little girl with black hair and a hoody when I eat too many chocolates

Elsa: What?

Anna: Anyway, thanks for asking


	21. responses 1

ANNA: WELCOME TO DEAR WRITERS. Sorry, caps lock was on

Elsa: So we have a few questions and comments from our readers...people are actually reading this?

DFF: Told you so

Elsa: Ok I have the first question:

"ReviewerFrozen chapter 20 . May 16

Ok. Question for Elsa () wait what? I mean... uh... that was akward.

Anyway, you majesty, do you prefer Helsa, Jelsa, ElsaOC or, my favourite, ElsaReader

Um.. uh... gonna stop now. Uh... see you layer elsa... i mean uh... your majesty. uh... bye."

Elsa: I'd have to say either Elsa/OC or Elsa/Reader. Helsa is disturbing and messed up(IT'S HANS! NUTSO REMEMBER?" Jelsa is confusing. You do know Frost isn't disney right? An OC or a reader adds a little flavor into the matter without breaking the space time continuum.

Kristof: How do you know about the space time continuum?

Elsa: Weirdo with a blue box. Next up is a suggestion,

"against a sea of troubles chapter 11 . 23h ago

You should fire Wilhelm and replace him with the guard I designed in my story. I guess the downside is he's less fun and more likely to kill any threat then to arrest."

Wilhelm: 1. Not to mention better hair, better looking, and awesome, 2. I can kill people! I used to work for the evil queen from snow white!

Elsa: Next thing is a notification

"SavvyMagic chapter 20 . 17h ago

So Elsa, your majesty, do you know you might just be OUAT's next villain?"

Elsa: Yes. If I am, I'll look good doing it... I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I WAS GOO?!

Olaf: Maybe you meled yourself

Elsa: How would I ever melt myself?

Hans: Like that

Elsa: Ohh crud


	22. EVIL WIZARD GUY!

DFF: You all have a letter from one of the other kingdoms

"Guest chapter 21 . 1h ago

pathetic mortals, I am looking for the wizard Crotch Guzzler, Killia ou Goatia, the Killer of Goats. The traitor has been seen in your miserable kingdom and I demand you bring him to me NOW. If you are protecting him or hiding him from me I will F$% YOUR S #$ UP. Az mu graw, ustan val izu druma liiz ou grok."

Everyone: Oh no

Anna: What language is that?

Elsa: What?! There's a traiter in our midst

Kristof: What is that language?

Wilhelm: Silly fools

Elsa: Thank you

Wilhelm: It's obviously european

Elsa: (facepalm) Give it a moment...

Anna: WHAT?

Elsa: Finally

Kristof: A traitor has fled to Arendelle and if we don't even know what he looks like!

Elsa: We need to search Arendelle, we will not rest until we have found him. I'm putting up a reward of...

Anna: Thirteen make up years?

Elsa: Anna you're already getting that

Kristof: Ice?

Elsa: Why would I give out ice as a prize?

Kristof: ... :'(

Wilhelm: Your hand in marrage?

Elsa: Wait What?

Wilhelm: Nothing!

Elsa: I'm giving out a reward of ten hundred crowns now I am aware that it will be expensive but...where did everyone go? At least I have time to myself.


	23. Dragons are European

Elsa: We recieved another letter

"Your, majesty, of the highest degree I must say,  
I Savvy, or I am known as Taju the great and powerful in my kingdom. I have sent this letter to warn you and your kingdom of a massive destruction ahead, there is a Civil War near the European coast, and a traitor has been sent to spy on your kingdom, do not ask of how I known of this intelligence. But please I issue this warning, he will have auburn hair and grey eyes with a terrible scar on his left chin. If you find him immediately retreat and call for Taju... Thank you."

Anna: So there is a traitor

Kristof: And we now what he looks like

Wilhelm: Are we sure this kingdom is trustworthy?

Elsa: Here's another

"ah, sal iiz grok. It was wise of you to respond. The wizard Crotch Guzzler is a High Elf, Auz Ula, very noticeable. He has power, to much power. Graw mu liiz aal. He has slain my brethren and destroyed my strumah, my homeland and teleported to another dimension, your dimension. I will be waiting on the north mountain on the rubble of some tacky ice palace. I am not a european, I am a Dov, a dragon. and I will be claiming the northern mountain as my home so when you get there fuck off, like immediately."

Anna: IT'S A DRAGON?

Kristof: IT'S FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?

Elsa: HE CALLED MY ICE PALACE TACKY?!

Wilhelm: But aren't dragons technically european?

Kristof: No he could be chinese

Anna: Ahhh...that would make sense what that funky language is

Wilhelm: Now that he's mentioned it, it could be elfish

Elsa: YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT! HE CALLED MY ICE PALACE TACKY! I am going to have a talk with our dragon!

Anna: Anyway...should we trust the kingdom with more detail about him and unknown sources or a dragon who claims the traitor is an elf. Eeny meany mini mo, catch a tiger by its-What happened to you?

Elsa(Covered in ash and steaming): Our dragon is moving to the South Mountain now

Kristof: Did you rip out his tooth?

Wilhelm: Seriously? The rest of you is beat up and battered but not a scratch on the hair

Elsa: Even a dragon knows not to touch the hair


	24. Dragon teeth are awesome

Elsa: We have another letter from our dragon

Anna: Aww man, what now?

"oh forgot to mention I from another planet... salla ra, iiz grok Wilhelm. besides, that wasn't me Elsa was 'fighting'... I don't breath fire. that was Durnehviir, and he is undead... and it would also be wise not to start fights you can't finish since I am moving all remaining Dov to your world since that damn elf destroyed mine and you should find him now, and you would be wise to get on our good side. its one to earn the favor of a human, but Dov are loyal for life. besides, we never die, we only await resurrection from our brethren. you do well to remember that. Aaz mu graw thurii. and Elsa, you got Durnehviir so bored he left in the middle of combat, thats pathetic."

Wilhelm: I thought it was elfish...I think

Anna: Wait...What? All the dragons are coming here?!

Kristof: So because a traitor destroyed their world they are invading ours?

Elsa: YOU'RE PATHETIC. IF I DIDN'T BEAT HIM WHY WAS HE CRYING WHEN I RIPPED OUT HIS TOOTH?!

Hans: Don't make Elsa angry, you won't like her when she's angry

Elsa: Stop quoting Marvel at them! Ok since we don't feel like being invaded we need to send these guys to some other world

Anna: I know just where...

A while later

Jack: HELP! DRAGONS!

Elsa: Now we need to find that traitor

Kristof: Actually we received a letter about that too

"No, your majesty the chances of anything being fully trustworthy is zero to none. Thought we have found him, barely alive but it'll do. *stares at body* Heh, I have some of my evil business to attend to. I shall leave off with a question: Sir, Wilhelm of nothing, or Neverland? Anyway, are just mortally in love with her majesty, or are you just a bit... Different?"

Elsa: Wait what?

Wilhelm: Yes I'm from Neverland

Anna: You're a lost boy?

Wilhelm: No my brother is Peter Pan

Everyone: WHAT?!

Kristof: That definitely explains a lot.

Elsa: Wait what was that last question?

Wilhelm: NOTHING!

Elsa: Give me that!

Wilhelm: Nope

Elsa snatches it out of his hand, only for it to be stolen by Anna.

Anna: Let me see!

Elsa and Anna do a tug of war with it only for it to fly into the stables...and be eaten by Sven

Kristof(Sven voice): Sorry

Anna: Good thing we made copies

Wilhelm: No! DON'T READ IT!

Anna: Eeee! No way!

Elsa: What is it?

Kristof: What?

Anna: Wilhelm is in love with(Wilhelm covers her mouth only for it to be licked off)

Wilhelm: GROSS!

Anna: Elsa taught me that, and speaking of Elsa, Wilhelm is in love with...

Wilhelm starts playing bagpipes. Kristof punctures the bagpipes with his pick axe, throwing them to be eaten yet again by Sven

Anna: Wilhelm is in love with...(Eaten by Marshmallow)

Anna: Hey! It's cold in here!

Wilhelm: Good boy.

Elsa: Hold on we'll get you out.

Kristof: We have another letter

"Me: Hello Disney's Frozen Fan and Frozen Characters! I have a couple questions I would like to as-  
Alice: I have a question! Queen Elsa, what is so important about your hair that no one touches it, or is allowed to? I have the same hair as you, but people touch my hair lots of times! Please answer my question.  
Me: -_- Alice don't interupt me next time please. *ahem* I have a question, Wilhelm, can I have a hug? :)  
George: Did you actually pull a dragons tooth out?! O.O  
Me: Please answer our questions, :) see you later!"

Elsa: My hair used to be horribly constrained and locked. When I let it go, it became free and undeterred, so it became a symbol of my freedom. (Literally this is a fact) I just feel that if somebody tries to constrain it again that they would be containing me again. That, and I have the best hair of all the princesses.

Wilhelm: Sure

Anna: She's not the only one you want to hug

Wilhelm: Shush!

Elsa: And yes I did pull out a dragon's tooth. I am that awesome

Anna: I finally got out.

Kristof: How?

Anna: Marshmallow had a stomach ache

Elsa: Gross! Now may I see the letter?

Wilhelm: NO!

Elsa takes it anyway and reads it to herself, turning red as she reached the last line.

Elsa: I think I need to go lie down now

Kristof: You still have to answer the question

Wilhelm: I am mortally in love, I just have really strange methods

Kristof: So who's he in love with again?

Anna: Elsa

Everyone: WHAT?


	25. What's a hologram?

Anna: We have another letter

"lololololol you stupid s&*# will belive anything! you didnt fight a dragon snowflake, you fought a damn hologram ;) goddamn your gulible. what you should worry about is the nuclear warhead somewhere in arendelle thats probably armed. you should disarm it cos i aint, f #$ that."

Kristof: This guy doesn't know when to give up

Anna: Or make it K+ rated

Sven: Umm...

Kristof: Wait, what's a hologram

Anna: Or a nuclear warhead?

Olaf: Hey guys check out this big egg I found with a timer on it!

Anna: A big egg? Maybe it's a dragon egg!

Kristof: I know exactly what to do with it

(The planet where all these dragons are coming from)

BOOM!

Olaf: Oooh Fireworks

Anna: Oh sorry writers I forgot to explain, Elsa's staying at the ice palace after the whole letter incident. I'm in charge for now.

Wilhelm: I still can't believe we made it past the first five minutes

Anna: Where have you been?

Wilhem: Some girl with a smurfs T-shirt chased me around the castle fussing at me

Anna: Oh that reminds me

"Me: COOL! YOU PULLED OUT A DRAGONS TOOTH!  
Alice: So that's why, I understand now, thanks :)  
Me: Wilhelm, how could you? POOR ANNA! NOW I WILL HIT YOU WITH THE HAMMER OF HEADACHES! *starts chasing Whilhelm*  
Everyone:...What on Earth?  
Timothy: Err, well, I think she's gonna be busy for a while, I have a question, Queen Elsa, after Random is finished with chasing Whilhelm, could you make Marshmallow eat him, because he made him eat your sister Princess Anna?  
George: Can I see the Dragons tooth? And a Dragon? I've always wanted to!"

Wilhelm: Wait What?

Anna: Oh marshmallow!

Wilhelm: AHH! ...it is cold in here.

Elsa: Hey guys...

Kristof: You're back!

Elsa: Yep. Where's Wilhelm, I was sent a letter asking me to feed him to Marshmallow

Wilhelm: In here.

Elsa: Mission accomplished.

Anna: The dragon thing?

Elsa: Oh yeah? If it's not a dragon where did I get this giant tooth you nutjob!

Maleficent: Could I have that back now, I need to go terrorize some villages

Elsa: No, and George I'll let you keep it, I'm about to get a new one

Maleficent: Oh no

Elsa: Woo hoo! Ride em cowboy!

**ROAR!**

Wilhelm: Is anyone going to let me out? I get it, I shouldn't have had Marshmallow eat Anna, I just didn't want my secret out...plus Kristof broke my bagpipes :(


	26. Wilhost

Elsa: We have yet another letter from this guy

Everyone:(moan)

"the dragon is a hard light hologram. although its made of light, it still a physical object. the tooth will vanish when the hologram does. and as for the bomb... u threw it in the wrong portal... its in deep space. u window licking retards..."

Anna: All in favor of just ignoring him?

Kristof: Yes

Elsa: We have another letter

"Ahem*coughs* Umm... Aiden couldn't guard him long enough.  
Aiden: Don't blame it on me, Savvy!  
Aiden go back to your story!  
Aiden: You forced me to come, beside I need a break.  
No breaks!  
Aiden: Need I remind you, I'm the one who's going to-  
No spoilers!  
Aiden: Yeesh! I'm going to go fine Hans, last I heard he knows where Aviur is.  
He's with Hans?  
Aiden: Possibly...  
Wait, where was I? Oh, yes, Prince Aiden decides to interrupt me!  
Aiden: That's it I'm asking a quetion! So Sir Wilhem, how would you react to being a co-host with me?  
Now I will ask the question! Sir Wilhem, Hans was once in the situation you are in, just move around you'll get out. :) Now, what would you do as the host?"

Elsa: Where is Wilhelm, we need to talk

Wilhelm: I've been in here all night

Elsa: Woah. Gross. Marshmallow, throw him up

Wilhelm lands on the ground covered in drool

Wilhelm: A co-host? I like the sound of that. I would probably show off a few tricks, eliminate anyone who comes near Elsa, and pretty much normal stuff for a guy like me.

Marshmallow: LIKE GET EATEN?

Wilhelm: NO! Aww come on!

Anna: Ooh! Another letter!

"Dear Hans(even though I haven't seen the movie),  
Why are you evil and want to kill Elsa?  
Dear Anna,  
Why are you a bad listener when Elsa tells you to leave her plalace?"

Hans: _I just can't wait to be king!_

Anna: Oh Marshmallow!

Hans: AHH! Hey Wilhelm

Wilhelm: This is uncomfortably close

Anna: I knew she was the only who could fix the winter and I didn't want to be separated again

Everyone but Hans: Aww...

Wilhelm: Hey don't even pretend to barf in here!


	27. Goodbye dragon guy!

Elsa: Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been a while, our boss was busy what with summer and all. Anyway, we have another letter in

"Me: Well, I think Wilhelm has learned his lesson, :3 glad to see that  
George: Thank you Queen Elsa for the Dragon's Tooth! :D  
Alice: Can I visit your Ice Palace please Queen Elsa? :3  
Timothy: I challenge you Princess Anna to, err, a game! A game of, err, Hide and Seek and then a snowball fight!  
Me: When you either get new bagpipes or fix them Wilhelm, could you play a song with them (if your really good) Cause I love bagpipes and stuff like that :3  
Sebastian: Could I plot evil plans with Hans to get revenge on Elsa and Anna, and those troublesome siblings?  
Me: How'd you get here? Err, could you possibly also make Marshmallow eat Sebastian as well? Cause he wants to kill you guys and the Duke of Weasltown is his father  
Sebastian: WESLETON!  
Me: Whatever..."

Wilhelm: I did! FIVE TIMES OVER! Marshmallow thinks I taste good

Elsa: Yes you may, there are two ways to the ice palace-

Anna: Trek up dangerous terrain fighting wolves and climbing sheer cliffs in addition to braving the merciless elements and using Sven as a pillow

Elsa: Or you could just take the ski lift

Anna: You used a ski lift?!

Elsa: How else would you climb a mountain in no time flat?

Anna(Banging head against the wall)

Elsa: We all make mistakes. Maybe the hide and seek and snowball fight can cheer you up

Anna: YAY! Wait are you joining in?

Elsa: Yes

Kristof: I better go get the first aid kit

Wilhelm: I hope I can get these fixed, does anyone have any duct tape?

Olaf: What's duct tape?

Wilhelm: Never mind, I'll go see if Oaken is selling any, and I love them too

Hans: Yes you may

Duke: I'm joining in too!

Archeo:(The 1st villain from my fanfiction) _Second that_

Midas: Evil buddies!

...

Hans: **Never** say that **ever** again

Marshmallow: Good, all my food in one place

Villains(Including Sebastian): Ahh! It's crowded in here!

Elsa: All in favor of officially changing Wesleton's name to Weaseltown?

Kristof: Hold on another letter:

"Me:...O.O did Hans really just sing a Lion King song?  
George: I think he did  
Me: Hans just crossed the line, now where did I put it?  
Alice: The Hammer Of Headaches?  
Me: Yes  
Alice: I think you left it outside when you tried to hit Wilhelm  
Me: Ahh thanks, well I'll be going, I've got a Hans to hit on the Head, Elsa, could you please make Marshmallow sick him up long enough for me to hit him lots of times? :3  
George: Is all you ever do is hit people on the head?  
Me: No, I write stories and do stuff okay? Besides, he's now on my list. Trice! (actually four times)"

Elsa: Yes, Marshmallow, you heard the sender

Kristof: I'll get the popcorn, but first another letter

"Aiden: Ahem. (Sticks out hand) nice to meet you Wilhem. We have one thing in common...  
Aiden, leave one time! I am still upset with the fact you let him get away!  
Aiden: When a man, not from my story, who has fire powers attacks me, I may end up losing.  
You had a bucket of water didn't you?!  
Aiden: Let's not discuss this, we have whereabouts, somewhere near Russia.  
Then go get him!  
Aiden: Ugh, I'm taking Rolf.  
*sighs* I guess you could get the job Wilhelm, this is a question for Anna: Do you have any intentions of marrying Kristoff?"

Wilhelm: No, I didn't have a bucket of water, I used a spray gun. Yes I got the job...what was it again?

Elsa:(facepalm)


	28. Evil Elsa vs Elsa

Elsa: Another letter

"Me: Wait, Timmy, Anna and Elsa are all having a Snowball fight and hide and seek game? COUNT ME IN!  
Alice and George: US TOO!  
Me: I will never pass the opotunity on a snowball fight or hide and seek :3  
Sebastian: LET ME OUT OF THIS SNOW MONSTER!  
Me: Can't, cause I'm not the one who tells him what to do :3, btw Elsa, Anna, tell me, to what extent would you do to get 100000 pound block of your favorite chocolate?  
Alice: I think I'll take the ski route please  
Me: I second that! And btw, I CHALLANGE ALL FROZEN CHARACTERS AND DFF'S OCS TO A SNOWBALL FIGHT AGAISNT MY OCS! (including all the Frankenton Guard and the King, Queen and Princess) *EVIL LAUGH*"

Anna: No, we will not let you out of Marshmallow

Elsa: Or anyone else in there

Anna: What would we do with all that chocolate?

Elsa: For starters guard them from Johnny Depp in a top hat. He stole my chocolates earlier.

Anna: Actually that was me

Elsa: WHAT?!

Anna: Uhhh...What would we doo with the chocolate?

Elsa: Oh yeah, I'd save it for a snowy day

Kristoff: You mean a rainy day

Elsa creates a giant snow cloud outside

Elsa: No, snowy. Race you there Anna!

Anna: OH YEAH!

2 hours later...

Wilhelm: It took you 2 hours to figure out there wasn't any chocolate?

Elsa: Well Anna was pretty determined

Anna: Wait didn't they challenge us to a snowball fight?

Elsa: Oh yeah! Courtyard, end of the chapter be there, first we have other letter

"I've got a few OTP's going that I think you might enjoy:  
Elsaba(Elsa, Elphaba from Wicked) Enjolrelsa(Elsa, Enjolras from Les Miserables) Hanslock(Hans, Sherlock from Sherlock) Krissam(Kristoff, Sam from Supernatural) Janna(Anna, John from Sherlock) Mollanna(Anna, Molly from Sherlock) Kristolly(Kristoff, Molly from Sherlock)  
Alright, that's all for now. Honestly, I haven't really been following this and I just wanted to see what you think of these. I will go back and read it all, though, I promise!"

Elsa: Me and Elphaba, no. Just no. We're besties, and that's it. Who's Enjolras?

Anna: He's the guy in charge of the rebellion

Elsa: Ohhh...I'll have to think about it. Stick Hans with anyone you like

Hans: NOT COOL

Elsa: I invented cool!

Kristoff: I'm Anna's boyfriend no one e-hello miss

Anna grabs Kristoff and pulls him away.

Anna: John has a serial killer wife! THAT WOULD BE LIKE TAKING A GUY FROM ELSA!

Kristof: Now cool down fiestypants we have another letter.

"Elsa, your majesty, under the circumstances of Once Upon A Time, I think you would make a great villain. In fact here is my top ten villains chart:  
1. Elsa the snow queen  
2. Malifecent  
3. Hades  
4. The Evil Queen  
5. Jafar  
6. Hans  
7. Scar  
8. Wicked witch of the west.  
9. Mother Gothel  
9. (That guy from The Hunch Back of Notre Dam) Forgot his Name!  
10. The witch from Narnia(Disney owns everything I stand by this!)  
That concludes my list, so the question: Elsa, are you by any chance angry that you are being shipped at a highly unusual rate, even more since OUAT?"

Elsa: I would be an awesome villain

Evil Elsa(Yes this is a thing): Yes she would, but I would be better

Elsa: Oh yeah? Bring it on!

Evil Elsa: Good you can get out that unbridled anger about being shipped with everyone and everything

Elsa: Grrr...

Anna: Come on you two, lets settle this via snowball fight

Wilhelm: It has begun


	29. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Elsa: We have a few letters to answer and then we move on to the snowball fight! Here's the first one

"Why would you bring Sherlock into this -_-"

Anna: That was surprisingly straightforward

Elsa: We were only answering a letter, if you don't want us to, we won't bring it up again. Anyway, here's another letter for Hans

...

Elsa: How are we going to get him out of Marshmallow?

Anna: Uhh...Marshmallow barf him up!

Hans: Ugh! That was disgusting!

Kristof: Ok let him answer the question, then we'll pummel him into a coma

Wilhelm: Ok here's the letter

"Hans: Why did you try to kill Elsa when you thought that it would bring Summer back? If you had, Summer wouldn't have returned. Elsa would have figured out how to bring summer back from Anna, and then undid what she did on accident in Arendelle. Seriously, if you had killed Elsa, summer would not come back to Arendelle (I can't spell it). So yeah. You really deserved that punch Anna gave you."

Hans: ... (Banging head against a wall) STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Wilhelm: Smooth move Sideburns

Elsa: All in favor of using Hans as a human shield for the snowball fight?

Everyone: I!

Kristof: But first a letter

"Aren't Evil Elsa and Elsa the same thing? *shrugs* If the witch from Narnia was in the snowball fight it would be very unusual, considering the snow thing... Anyway: To everyone(Except Kristoff); do any of you find Kristoff and Sven's relationship a bit unusual(considering the carrot thing)?"

Elsa and Evil Elsa: Yes. JINX! JINX! J..

Wilhelm: Not again, Anna you cover up one of the Elsa's mouths

Elsa: Bleh

Anna: Did you just lick my hand?

Elsa: Yes

Kristof: The carrot thing is not weird!

Everyone but Kristof: It's to everyone EXCEPT Kristof

Elsa: I admit it's a little...off that he does that

Anna: The trolls summarized it best. "A little outside of Nature's laws"

Wilhelm: That's messed up dude, seriously

Olaf: You'll never get this carrot!

Hiccup: It's perfectly reasonable

Everyone: GET OUT!

Elsa: Ok one final letter before the snowball fight

"Me: LET THE SNOWBALL FIGHT COMENCE! (Of course though, you can write it, cause it's your story)  
Alice: Do I really have to work together with Sebastian?  
Me: Yes  
Timothy: Why?  
Me: Because he's one of my OCs like you are  
Olaf: Am I one of your OCs?  
Me: No, Olaf  
Olaf: I have a question, what is an OC?  
Me: *face-palms* nvm. After the snowball fight Me, George, Alice and Timmy CHALLANGE YOU ELSA AND ANNA TO A CHOCOLATE EATING CONTEST! Do you Accept? Whoever eats the most chocolate wins"

Elsa: You don't have to work with Sebastian, we could make it every man for himself

Everyone: NO!

Elsa: We accept the chocolate eating contest, we can use those 1000000 pounds of chocolate we got

Anna: You actually bought that? Where did you get all that money?

Elsa: People tend to give stuff for free when you're the queen and you could easily turn them into popsicles

Wilhelm: Enough stalling! Let's go!

Everyone spreads out looking for a safe place to hide, while Elsa stands in the middle, waiting. Alice throws the first snowball, hitting Elsa square in the face. A small cloud raining snowballs appears and chases Alice around. Marshmallow barfs up the villains who scatter like cockroaches. Midas throws a snowball made of gold at Timothy, who easily dodges it and throws Olaf at him. Wilhelm tries to keep quiet, only to be noticed by Elsa. Rather jokingly he grabs a fedora and runs down the hall, being followed by a snowball the size of a car. Kristof hides in the woods, where he has climbed a tree only to be hit off by Peter, who in turn is buried in a pile of snow by Anna and Randomwords. Everybody pummels Hans into a coma. Both Archeo and Sebastian stealthly try to take each other out, only to defeat each other at the same time. So who should survive and who should get hypothermia? You decide!

Remaining players:

Anna

Randomwords

Elsa

Timothy

Olaf

Marshmallow

Sven


	30. SNOWBALL FIGHT 2

Elsa: We're taking a 5 minute break to answer letters

"Aw I didn't mean to sound rude about the Sherlock thing your story is still really good"

Anna: You weren't rude, you were just expressing your feelings

Elsa: Somebody actually thinks this story is really good?

Randomwords: I'm guest starring. Next letter!

"How is Sven still in it?! Elsa I advised you watch out for your little sister as she can be a "feisty pants" as Kristoff would say.

Aviur: let me in it! I'll melt them all!

Savvy: What?! Where are all my ocs coming from, it's ridiculous. Like they have been stealthy following me around.

Belle: You are the author...

Savvy: *facepalm* Don't do anything they ask..."

Elsa: Oh, it's Anna who should watch out and Aviur you are not allowed to come in because you would melt everyone's snowballs, Belle can though.

Sven: I didn't know I was playing

Olaf: Hold on guys we have another letter

"Me: Timmy survived! YAY FOR TIMMY AND ME! I'm a bit disapointed in Alice though, *sigh* oh well. I'm not gonna decide about who wins, because I'm actually playing it, and I don't want to vote for myself nad Timmy. But I hope Timmy wins :)  
Timothy: Thank you :)  
Me: My plesure, but still, after the snowball fight CHOCOLATE EATING CONTEST! :3 Remember to bring Milk everyone"

Anna: We will bring milk and we will beat everyone at eating chocolate, as long as Elsa doesn't go crazy like she did at the princess party.

Elsa: It was really all a blur to me, the rest of the world seemed to move slower. Everyone ready to start up the snowball fight again?

Aviur: I broke in because I am awesome.

Elsa: (sigh)

Olaf: Go!

Everyone immediately tosses snowballs at Aviur, who melts them. He laughs in self confidence before being crushed by the giant snowball from earlier. The snowball keeps rolling, taking Marshmallow along with it. It smashed a massive hole in the castle wall before stopping painfully into a house. Timmy and Belle stare at the massive hole, awestruck, before eliminating each other and Sven, who was still unaware of his participation. Elsa and Anna stood on opposite sides of the courtyard, each armed. Rather than either eliminating each other, they end up decapitating Olaf.

Elsa: Ok, time to end this once and for all

Elsa conjures a massive snowstorm, dozens of snowballs fall from the sky. Anna and Randomwords take cover.

Randomwords: This is such a violent snowball fight!

Anna: This is one of the calmer ones!

I once agian leave it to you, the readers to decide who will be the champion out of the three

A. Elsa

B. Anna

C. Randomwords


	31. The Snowbrawl

Elsa: Ok we have a few letters before I pound both of you into snowmen

"Me: NUUUU! Timmy Lost. But I'm still in it? Well, I've lasted longer then I thought xD.

Timothy: Oh well, I have a question, how long would it take either of you to finish all the chocolate in the word?  
Me: You mean World?  
Timothy: Yes  
Me: HMMMMMMMMMMMM That's a good question. TBH I so wanna vote, but if I do, I'll vote for myself, so I think it's better if I stayed outta that, leave it to everyone else, and can't wait to see who wins :3."

Anna: It would take me no time at all!

Elsa: Actually it would take both of us 2 hours. I calculated it earlier

Anna: Where did you learn to do math like that?

Elsa: I'm the snow queen, I keep track of every snowflake, ever fractal, every shard, every splinter of every bit of snow in the entire world.

Anna: I feel dizzy

Elsa: You get used to it after a while. Now, another letter

"Hmm... So they managed to sneak their way in huh? Unpredictable characters... Tsk. I think Elsa would win, put if irony of course... What happened to Evil Elsa?"

Evil Elsa: I'm right here

Elsa+Anna: AHH!

Anna: How long have you been standing there?

Evil Elsa: All day

Elsa: So are you still in the snowball fight?

Evil Elsa: Yes

Everyone: (groan)

Anna: We have another letter

"This is a great story! Also, I think that Elsa would win the snowball fight because she has an instant advantage, with her powers and everything.

Also, is the chocolate eating contest still gonna happen? I want to know because I love chocolate! I bet I like it just as much as Anna and Elsa do! Just saying.  
Well, that's all for now!

Wait, no it isn't.  
Quick question, how did Kristoff lose and how did Sven not know he was even playing?  
Okay that's all."

Anna: THE CHOCOLATE CONTEST SHALL HAPPEN!

Elsa: Well you could join if you wanted

Kristoff: I was in a tree, and I fell trying to avoid a snowball.

Sven: I'm a reindeer, I didn't think they would count me as playing.

Elsa: Enough talk, it is time for the snow queen to show where she got her name

Anna: Because of your powers?

Elsa: Well yes, but, nevermind. Anyway...I would take cover if I were you.

Anna and Randomwords take cover, only to be covered in snow in mere seconds.

Elsa: I am the champion

Evil Elsa: Yes! I'm the winner!

The two stare at each other before blasting two ice beams.

Randomwords: I think I saw this in Harry Potter

Anna: Yeah, I am getting a crazy deja vu, want some popcorn?

The two blast continuosly, forming a giant snowball in the middle. It looks like it's about to explode

Elsa: Oh nuts

Evil Elsa: Aw cr-

**BOOM!**

Elsa+Evil Elsa: It hit her first!

Anna: Calm down you two, we'll settle this at the chocolate eating contest.

Dear Writers,

If anyone wants someone to participate in the chocolate eating contest, just ask

DFF


	32. The prequel to the chocolate games!

Elsa: The winner of the snowball fight here with some letters before I kick your butts at eating chocolate too!

"First, the giant snowball so hit Evil Elsa first! Makes sense...

Also, is Hans still in that coma after everyone pummeled him? I'm wondering where he went...  
But, all you guys are funny, including Wilhelm!"

Anna: Actually-

Elsa: IT HIT EVIL ELSA FIRST! As for where Hans is, we have a letter that answered that.

"alright don't judge me buuut, can I sensually pour honey on Hans, throw him in a pool and make him sing "little Teacup" at gunpoint?"

Wilhelm: Hey, don't do that...without an angry bear! And yes, I am funny.

Hans: Help me!

Evil Elsa: Muahhahaha!

Kristoff: Ok...we have more letters about the chocolate eating contest

"Me, George, Alice and Timothy: ME! I WANNA BE IN THE CHOCOLATE EATING CONTEST!]  
Me: Wow, am I really that bad? Well, at least I made it further then I thought I would, also I would love some popcorn Anna.  
Timothy: I wanna be in it :)  
Me: Also, I have a question for all Frozen characters and Disney's Frozen Fan, Have you read my Frozen stories so far? If so, what do you think of them? This question has been on my mind for ages..."

Anna: Have some

DFF: Yes I have Randomwords, and they are undoubtedly great, I would seriously recommend them

Elsa: I'm just glad I have more people I can rub my success in.

Wilhelm: We have one more letter first

"Aiden: I volunteer Savvy as tribute!  
Savvy: What!? Fine... But I'm getting you later for that.  
Aiden: It was either you or Juliet. And we all know she's somewhere hanging with Colin and Roland.  
Savvy: Fine, I am a tribute in the chocolate games.  
Aiden: I shall leave now, call me when the games begin.  
Savvy: Ugh, fine but I need to say something to Wilhem: Whenever I see your name I instantly think of Wilhem Grimm.  
Aiden: Tsk... Books are too mainstream.  
Savvy: *punches oc in face* You do not say that about Katniss Everdeen!  
Aiden: Who?!"

Wilhelm: Who?

Elsa: The guy who wrote your story

Wilhelm: Ohhh... did he really?

Elsa: I don't know! And Savvy, defend Katniss and books! Unfortunately Anna and I are the district one of this contest. You're going down!

Anna: LET THE CHOCOLATE GAMES BEGIN!


	33. Chocolate is amazing!

Elsa: We have a few letters before the chocolate games

Anna: You're actually going with that name?

Elsa: It makes anything sound intense. The staring games, the breakfast games, the fixing your hair in the morning games

Anna: That last one isn't intense, it's terrifying. Now for the letter

"Juliet: Me and Savvy call district 4!

Savvy: 4? Are you sure?  
Juliet: We're rich and have more chances of surviving.  
Savvy: But the underdog always wins...  
Juliet: Yes, but only in books, trust the doctor.  
Savvy: ...  
Juliet: Are we doing it or not?  
Savvy: Do you guys have like some sort of Oc room you guys run off to or what?  
Juliet: We are original characters from original stories, we are more sophisticated.  
Savvy: Alright... Elsa, Anna, bring it!"

Wilhelm: What's district 4 again?

Anna: No clue

Elsa: Come and get us Savvy! First, another letter

"Me: By now I should probably be wishing that I never suggested a chocolate eating contest... Naaaaa :3, also I'm glad you like my stories, yours are great too!  
Alice: I think Princess Anna is gonna win!  
George: I think Wilhelm!  
Timothy: I think Queen Elsa!  
Me: I think that Kai and Gerda are gonna kill me after what I've got everyone into, also speaking of which, I have a question for those two, Kai, are you in love with Gerda but am too nervous to tell her? Gerda, Are you in love with Kai but never want to tell anyone?"

Kai and Gerda: We are!

Anna: Oh no

Kai: The courtyard has a massive hole in it, the castle is filled with snow, and the head of guards is wearing a fedora!

Wilhelm: It was appropriate for the situation!

Gerda: Wait what was that last part?

Elsa: Anyone else here getting a crazy deja vu?

Wilhelm: Yep.

Dear Writers,

These letters go to all of us, and are read out loud to everyone

Food for thought,

Everyone

Kai: Oh I'm so glad I got that out, I love you

Gerda: I love you too

Everyone but the Frozen crew: Aww...

Elsa: Quick lets get away before-

Kai: Not so fast, you are going to clean up the mess you all have made

Anna: You're not our parents

Elsa: I'm the queen, you can't tell me what to do

Gerda: Or I could ground you for a month

Elsa: Fine

Kristoff: I'll read another letter whilst you clean up.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks jack and Elsa would just be friends."

Elsa: At times not even that

Gerda: Scrub that floor young lady!

Kristoff: Another letter I guess

Kai: There's hair all over the stables, and that's not even including your reindeer's

Kristoff: :(

Olaf: Hello I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

Kai and Gerda: AHH! *run away*

Elsa: YAY!

Anna: Olaf you rock!

Kristoff: Thank you Olaf!

Wilhelm: You are the best snowman ever. period

Olaf: Can I read the next letter?

Elsa: You may.

"Hmmm...read my stories and we'll see if I've created a guy for her."

Elsa: Give me a second...

Anna: She's checking her list

Wilhelm: The bane of my existence

"10. Don't touch the hair. This includes insulting." Elsa: Check

"9. Be comfortable around ice powers" Elsa: Well obviously since he HAS powers

"8. When I'm inspired to make something, don't interrupt me(artists out there you know what I'm talking about)" Elsa: Going to have to test that later

"7. Like Olaf. How could you not? Look at his little face" Elsa: Check

"6. When I want to be alone, I want to be alone" Elsa: Hmm...

"5. Hate Hans. This is pretty straightforward" Elsa: Check

"4. Snowball fights are a must" Elsa: Test later

"3. To all of you lonely men out there, quit staring, that is a whole new form of creepy(and yes I know about that)I know the hair is shiny, but I wouldn't look directly at it, and frankly, it's rude" Elsa: Well everyone misses that one

"2. Know how to take care of a kingdom" Elsa: Check

"1. Like Anna, even when she does crazy things." Elsa: Check

Anna: Crazy things like making a list of standards for guys to follow when dating you?

Elsa: Yes that would be completely ohh... it's more rational than you would think

Wilhelm: How?

Elsa: You are not allowed to complain about the list in fact number 11

"Do not complain about the list"

Wilhelm: Aww come on!

Kristoff: Everyone calm down, we will all forget about this during the chocolate eating contest.

Olaf: Lets get ready to rumbllllllllllllllleeeeeee!

Everyone is at their plates, each with an impressive pile of chocolates on top. The bell rings. Ann literally jumps into the pile and begins eating everything by sight. Wilhelm, Alice, Timmy, and many of the others stuff as many chocolates as they can into their mouth. Elsa eats them one at a time calmly.

Wilhelm: We're doomed. Anna what's up with your eyes?

Anna: I can see the girl with the hoodie!

Vanellope: HEY GUYS!

Wilhelm: Now we're doomed.


	34. Vanellope?

Vanellope: Hey everyone! The Frozen guys are still gobbling down those chocolates so I'll be looking at their mail.

"Me: Vanellope? As in Vanellope Von Sweeths (or however you spell her name)? HMMMMMM Also, I have a question to Kai and Gerda, What makes you think you can ground Anna and Elsa? They are the Queen and Princess! They can fire you if they want to as well. One word before I go: CHOCOLATE!"

Vanellope: The one and only

Kai: The ueen and princess need a little bit of order around here, as the queen's top advisor, I am allowed to give her the advice necessary to keep this kingdom together

Vanellope: You didn't answer the question baldy

Gerda: Excuse me young lady, but this is no way to treat your elders. The queen and princess respect that, and know we have been in this family for generations. They wouldn't fire us at all

Vanellope: Wow, Ice Cube needed me more than I thought, time to show these geezers what happens when you mess with Vanellope Von Shweets!

"Aiden: If Savvy chokes, I swear...  
Savvy: That's a minimal chance.  
Aiden: hmm...  
Juliet: If any body chokes, I am a certified doctor.  
Savvy: I don't particularly trust my ocs, I think they're trying to kill me.  
Aiden: Not all of us...  
Savvy: What?!  
Aiden: I'm Joking!"

Kristoff: I think there's some truth to that

Vanellope: Hey Goldilocks! I got rid of oldie one and oldie two!

Kristoff: How?

Vanellope: I stuck them in a game they might enjoy

Kai: BUGS!

Gerda: YOU DROPPED YOUR GUN! AHH!

Vanellope: They'll be fine. So goldilocks why aren't you playing?

Kristoff: I think it would be better to watch, I'm rooting for team Anna.

Olaf: Team Savvy!

Marshmallow: TEAM ELSA! ONLY ELSA WILL WIN!

Vanellope: My buddy Ralph would have a lot of fun with you. Lets look back at the games.

All the contestants are still eating, but some begin slowing down. Vanellope jumps onto the long table.

Vanellope: For those of you wondering what I'm doing here, I am here to help eliminate players.

Timmy: How?*eating chocolate*

Vanellope: *funny face*

Timmy: Haha-*cough cough* chocolate down my throat. *coughs up chocolate*

Olaf: Disqualified!

Vanellope: Better luck next time short stack! This is gonna be fun!


	35. The rein of Vanellope!

Vanellope: Hey the one or two people reading this junk

DFF: Many people read this

Vanellope: I can't imagine why

DFF: Grr... Just get on with the letters

"Me: Nooo! Not Timm- ah, ah, ACHOO! *shiffs* excuse me. Yeah, I have a cold, again.  
Timothy: You tricked me Vanellope! TRICKER!  
Me: Who invited her anyway? And is me asking about if it was her or not get the title of the chapter?"

Olaf: Disqualified!

Elsa: *trying to clean tongue* I did to get rid of Kai and Gerda, but now she's tricking everyone

Vanellope: Did you like your chocolate? HAHA!

Timmy: What did she do to you?

Elsa: She put a cockroach in my pile, I found out at the last second

Kristoff: GROSS!

Vanellope: Yeah it was real regal to use your dress to scrape the thing off! HAHA! I'm going to go prank some others!

Olaf: Disqualified!

Alice: AHH! There's a spider in my hair!

Olaf: How about another letter?

"Aiden: Kristoff, like, shush...  
Roland: I knew it.  
Aiden: Why, why does the detective have to meddle?  
Roland: Why does the royal have to whine?  
Savvy: I'm pretty sure the circle has been broken...  
Juliet: It was cracked a long time ago.  
Savvy: Gosh, can I seriously only trust two ocs, I have so many.  
Juliet: I wouldn't trust Roland.  
Savvy: I wouldn't either, I was talking about Charles, but Question: Elsa, favorite disney movie, besides Frozen?"

Elsa: What's a movie?

(whispering)

Elsa: Ohhh... Lion King, and Hans paid for quoting that!

Olaf: Disqualified!

George: This chocolate is growling at me!

Vanellope: Rub his tummy, that might calm George down! HAHA!

Olaf: We're down to Anna, Savvy, Randomwords, and Wilhelm

Randomwords: Squirrels in my pants!

Olaf: Ok so we're down to Anna, Savvy, and Wilhelm

Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf: Go team Anna!

Vanellope: GO TEAM VANELLOPE!

Evil Elsa: For those of you wondering why I am not participating, I am allergic to chocolate

Elsa: That should be proof enough that she is evil


	36. The fall of Vanellope

Vanellope: You all have more letters from the few people actually reading this!

DFF: Why? Of all the people, did you hire Vanellope?

Elsa: It seemed reasonable at the time I was running away from snowballs and was blast into a wall hitting my head

"Me: HOW DAR YOU EVIL ELSA! You ARE Evil! Also, I'm still in and Elsa isn't? xD!

Alice: How did you know that I'm scared of spiders? *shudders*  
Me: I'm just cur- ah,, ah ACHOO!  
Everyone: Bless You  
Me: Thanks, yeah, I have a cold, deal with it. ANyway, I'm just curious as to how all my OCs are out, but I'm still in xD, GO TEAM RANDOM! xD"

Evil Elsa: SILENCE*ice blast*

Elsa: Everyone's afraid of spiders at one point in their lives.

Kristoff: The time Elsa was afraid of spiders, she let loose blizzards trying to get it

Evil Elsa: And she still didn't get it! HAHA! I'll read the next letter

"Me: (Had to post here, one review per chapter) WAit, SQURILS IN ME TROUSERS!? HLAFKAFNNMAFNANMF! RIGHT NOW FOR DRASTIC MESURES!  
Everyone: Uh-oh!  
Me: GIVE ME MA HAMMER! I'M GONNA HIT VANELLOPE WITH IT SO HARD SHE'LL WISH SHE NEVER PUT SQURILS IN ME TROUSERS CAUSE THAT IS JUST LOW!  
Everyone:...O.o?"

Vanellope: Can't catch me!*glitch away*

Elsa: She loves that hammer

"Evil Elsa my liking for you has vanished. -_- Vanellope... I'm watching you. *Drinks water suspiciously*

Dear Anna, a bit surprised you beat your sister, but do you have any intention of marrying Kristoff, as I recall it is just a courtship, isn't it?"

Vanellope: I hope you like salt water! HAHA!

Savvy:*spit it out*

Olaf: Disqualified!

Vanellope: hahaha classic!

Randomwords: Found you!

Vanellope:*glitch away* You were saying?

Elsa: We have another letter

"Um. Evil Elsa isn't evil. Vanellope is for tricking people. Just sayin'.

sees Vanellope shooting daggers at me.  
AAAH! NOO! I DID NOTHING TO YOU! I WISH FIX IT FELIX WOULD FIX YOUR ATTITUDE, VANELLOPE!  
runs awaaaaaaay  
(Fix it Felix pun intended.)"

Vanellope: Oh yeah, with those knives I also got rubber body parts

Wilhelm: AHH! IT's FLEET STREET ALL OVER AGAIN! THERE ARE HUMAN BEINGS IN THESE CHOCOLATES!

Olaf: Disqualified for running away

Vanellope: Rubber fakes, once again, a classic!*clonked on the head by Randomwords*

Anna: AH WEAN!

Elsa: Anna don't talk with your mouth full

Anna: Iff's naut ma fffaulff. Fffanelloppffee ffilled ma pffile wiff gluue

Elsa: You ate it anyway didn't you?

Anna: Yephh

Olaf: Yay Anna won!

Kristoff: Lets go celebrate with a feast!

Anna: Pleafffe don'ff thhatlk abou fffood at da mmmommmenttt.

Elsa: Stand back!

Anna: **BLECH!**

DFF: Nobody is a winner at a food eating competition

Anna: Much better. What was the question from earlier?

Elsa: Do you want to marry Kristoff...um...here's a towel to get vomet off your...everywhere

Anna: Thanks. YES I DO!

Kristoff: Aww thanks

Wilhelm: YOU PEOPLE ARE CANNIBALS!

Elsa: Great, now I have to explain that that finger was a prank by Vanellope and was rubber. In the mean time, I believe Disney

s Frozen Fan has something to say.

DFF: Greetings everyone, I have been asked to place an advertisment on Dear Writers for an upcoming story. Here it is

"(Shows Mr. Peabody and Sherman sitting at a desk)

Police Man: We've just received some news. This is your parents original killer

(Shows Sherman a picture of Elsa in a mugshot, then a flashback of her accidentally freezing Kristoff and Anna to death)

Sherman: This woman killed my parents, not to mention she's still out there

(Sherman puts on spider-boy suit and then the mask)

Sherman: (Voice-over) I have to stop it

(Shows Hans messing around with something in a test tube and then drops it. the dark red goo wraps itself around Hans' body)

Weselton: We can change the world

(Shows Elsa freezing the times square jumbo-tron)

News caster: there's been a cryogenic attack on New York City

(Shows Spider-Boy swinging around Elsa on a rope of web and then kicks her to the ground)

Elsa: Sherman, I can't lose you again

(Shows Weselton shooting lighting out of his palms at Spider-Boy but it missed)

Sherman: I made a choice...

(Shows Spider-Boy being held in the air by the neck by Hans, who is now called 'Carnage')

Sherman: This is my path

Hans: Do you think what happened to you, all those years ago was an accident, Sherman?

(Shows a flashback of Sherman being bitten by a radioactive Spider)

Weselton: Do you have any idea... what you really are?

(Shows Penny and Sherman kissing in a swimming pool)

(Shows Elsa shooting ice blasts at Weselton and Carnage)

Elsa: SHERMAN!

Title: The Amazing Spider-Boy 4"

Elsa: Who's Sherman?

Anna: What's a Carnage?

Kristoff: What's a Spiderboy?

Wilhelm: Are they cannibals?

Everyone: NO!

Elsa: Nobody here is a cannibal...except maybe Vanellope. She's made of candy and she eats candy. Wait you had me kill this guy's parents and Kristoff and Anna? I AM NOT A SERIAL KILLER! THOSE PARODIES ARE WRONG!

Wilhelm: Anyone else getting a crazy Spiderman 3 vibe?

Anna: A little...


	37. I'm BACK

DFF: Hey guys! I'm back! I went on a cruise so... Anyway, back to arguing with the frozen crew

Elsa: Took you long enough

Kristoff: Really, you took forever

Anna: I didn't know he was gone

Wilhelm: Dang it! You're still alive?

DFF: Feeling the love guys. Here is a letter as punishment

"Alice: Random isn't here, well, she is, but she is writing stuff on paper and asking me to say it, her throat hurts too much and her voice is going (again) She says: Spiderman? Err, I can't remember if I watched 3 or not, I've watched the first one, and the one with Venom, but I think that's it.

Sebastian: Am I still inside of Marshmallow? *gulps*  
Alice: Random says "I think so"  
Sebastian: Oh, great -_-  
George: Random is ill, if you didn't already know, it might be hayfever though  
Alice: Random says: "Yes I do love that hammer. How did you guess *sarcastic voice*? Also, I've been scared of spiders since I was little, and am still actually scared sick of spiders of all sizes, and run at first sight..." "

Elsa: The second one is the best

Wilhelm: I didn't like the second

Anna: Not the Amazing Spiderman, the original Spiderman series

Wilhelm: Ohh...

Kristoff: And yes, you are still inside Marshmallow...wait...where is he?

Hans: Ok, villain team up to kill them all. Want in?

Wilhelm: I could ask Thor if he'lll let you use his

Thor: It's about worthiness

Elsa: Elsa likie

Anna: Hiii*nervous attraction*

Wilhelm+Kristoff: GET HIM OUT!

Olaf: Hello little spider

Wilhelm: Eee! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!

Elsa: So brave.

Olaf: Can I read the next one?

Anna: Go ahead

"That is very Spider-Man 3 like... Wilhem we are not cannibals, omnivores yes. Cannibals, no! Vanellope I have full intentions of getting revenge. It will be coming.  
Juliet: Savvy doesn't joke, well at least not this week.  
Savvy: My ocs have betrayed me...  
Juliet: I actually took care of that, or will... I need Maleficent to help.  
Savvy: What? I don't even wanna know. *walks away*"

Wilhelm: Phew. Wait. Is Elsa a Cannibal? I saw her eating snowcones.

Anna: Elsa isn't made of ice, her creations like Marshmallow are

Wilhelm: So does that mean that if Marshmallow's her son that she eats her children?

Everyone stared at Elsa

Elsa: Uh... we're getting off subject!

Vanellope: Haha! I'd like to see you*collapse*

Randomwords: THE HAMMER OF HEADACHES!

DFF: Don't worry about the OCs, it's the originals you should be worried about...like the attempted avalanche the other day

Elsa:*whistling*

Maleficent: Whatever you need, as long as I get to maniacal laugh


	38. Enter Abigail

DFF: Hello everyone. We actually have a letter for me

Elsa: Really? Who would want to talk to you?

"go lay on the grass in a quiet place... take a few deep breaths, relax and stare up at the sky for a few minutes. Now realize that you are stuck to a massive rock, 8000 miles wide, hurtling through space at 70,000 mph... around a ball of hydrogen gas burning at 9,941 degrees F (5,550 C).. through a Universe that has no beginning or end. Now think about all you've done in life so far. Now think about what I just said. Think about it..."

DFF: I don't know about life, but I am using summer wisely

DFF's brother: Has a point there

DFF: GET OUT :E3

DFF's brother: Wow he created a soul devouring smiley, Ok, bye.

DFF: Phew

Anna: Can we go back to us now? I'm borrrreeed

DFF: Yes, next letter.

"Me: YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE FROM THE HAMMER OF HEADACHES!  
Alice: Err... Person who can make snow Eating snowcones cannibalisum? O.o  
Me: I found out I just have hayfever btw, and my throat feels better then it did  
Sebastian: I'm in with the Villain team up  
George: Don't we have a hide n seek match to do?  
Me: Dunno, but I feel like it was a bad idea to tell Alice and you the meaning of 'Cannibal'  
George: Probably was  
Me: Whoops *whistles innocently*"

Elsa: OH FOR THE LOVE OF OLAF! IT'S ONLY MY KID WHEN IT'S ALIVE ALRIGHT?! ANY OBJECTIONS AND FROST WILL BE COMING OUT OF YOUR EARS!

Everyone: ...

Kristoff: I need new pants

Wilhelm: Me too

DFF: Ok... Also, all of us in Arendelle wish you a great big get well soon Randomwords!

Hans: Good, we will get the other Disney Villains, they will help us

Archeo: You didn't hear their reaction to you singing Love is an Open Door. You're banned from the Disney Villains crew for having a girly song

Hans: Plan B then, we use all of the Hanses in the fanfictions and destroy Arendelle with an army of mes!

King Midas: That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard-period

Hans: You're the dumbest thing I've ever heard

Archeo: (groan)

DFF: I think the frozen crew did hide and seek while I was on the cruise

Elsa: We did

DFF: Not cool

Wilhelm: Really?

DFF: Just read the next letter!

"Aiden: Is it bad that I kinda came up with the idea to attempt that murder scene on you Dff?  
Savvy: I'm going to assume that's not true... Well, nice to see you back.  
Juliet: Yea, nice...  
Savvy: It hasn't been that long has it?  
Aiden: A few weeks at best.  
Savvy: Oh, well I have a question for Hans: Hans, aren't you supposed to be rotting away in the dungeons of The Southern Isles?"

DFF: YOU WHAT?!

Anna: Best. Idea. Ever!

DFF: Savvy, why do your OCs want to kill some of the few people who don't support ridiculous ships? Why?

Hans: DFF called me here to answer questions

Elsa: YOU brought him here?

DFF: Stop involving me in this, I don't look good animated!

Hans: Ok so we need someone who's ruthless, heartless, and completely new

King Midas: Who's the villain for part 3?

Abigail: HELLO ARENDELLE!


	39. The takeover

Abigail: Hello Fanfiction Writers, the best of the best is here to steal the show!

Wilhelm: You won't get away with this!

Abigail: No need to be cliché, I'm just going to read your mail and destroy everything you care about.

"Me: Congratulations Elsa, you scared poor Alice -.- SHE'S ONLY 7 YEARS OLD AND YOU SHOUT AT HER!? SHE WASN'T SAYING THAT IT WAS SHE WAS CURIOUS AND SURPRISED AT WHAT EVERYONE WAS SAYING!  
George: Uh-oh  
Timothy: Do you want hammer again?  
Me: Yes actually, *takes Hammer Of Headaches out of Timothy's hands* Thank you! Elsa, if you don't manage to make her stop crying and hiding and being completely scared soon, I'm gonna have no choice but to use this on you, because that's my OC you've upset there 3(. Also, thanks, I hope I get well soon too, cause it means I have to limit the amount I shout/talk (mostly shout). Speaking of which I'm gonna go get an ice cream to help my throat  
Sebastian: I know someone who's ruthless, heartless, and completely new, The Creature Of Parson Forest... What kind of forest name is Parson!?  
Me: *From ice cream place* Don't ask!"

Abigail: Blah blah blah and so on!

(in the castle)

Elsa: Where's Wilhelm?

Anna: I dunno

Elsa: Back to the letter ...

Elsa: I'm sorry I really am, I'm just stressed and a little mad at DFF, I'm really sorry. I overreacted, please please please forgive me Alice.

(down below)

Abigail: (mocking tone) I'm sorry I really am. I'm Elsa and I think life is all happy and jolly

"Viktor: Savvy, get a hold of your ocs!  
Savvy: They're relentless, I've tried, wait, what? You're an oc!  
Viktor: I don't try and kill people, it's too... Bloody.  
Juliet: Weirdest villain ever.  
Savvy: Tell me about it...  
Viktor: Oh, please, at least I'm not cliche like Hans, who gives away their plans to the hero?  
Savvy: Uhm...  
Viktor: Not me, I have a question for... Um, what's his name? Oh, yea, Kristoff: How has the ice business been? Has it been treating you well?"

Abigail: He's weird, and I'm AWESOME!

Hans: I got what I deserved, thanks. Abigail betrayed all of us

Abigail: SHUT IT OR I'LL FRY YOU!

(Upstairs)

Kristoff: ... Yes, but I think Elsa is running me out of business

Elsa: It's not my fault people steal my art

Anna: People steal your- AHH!

Elsa: Anna!

Abigail: Hey Ice Cube, this kingdom is under new management!


	40. The battle plan

Abigail: Hello Fanfiction losers

Anna: Help!

Wilhelm: Let us go you psycho!

Abigail: Shut it or I'll barbecue you!

"heres another for DFF: According to scientific understanding, the universe we continue to discover more about, began with the big bang 13 billion years ago, when the 'singularity' exploded and the universe came into existence. This singularity however, rather than being big, was infinitesimally tiny and there was no sound because nothing existed to hear it. This sudden appearance of oneness in nothingness, began the process of evolution responsible for the creation of everything. So whilst it seems we're very different, separate individuals, essentially we are all the singularity evolving into various forms. We are the singularity observing itself, questioning itself, being curious about it's self.

So from nothing, today we know within our galaxy there are 100 billion stars. We have subsequently discovered there are 100 billion galaxies, in a space that's expanding at 2 million miles per second in to the nothingness it came from. This all from the singularity that appeared from nowhere into nothingness. Considering we used to think the world was flat, our understanding has evolved enormously, but yet we still have no idea about how or where the singularity came from."

DFF: Wow...

Anna: I feel dizzy

Wilhelm: I feel seasick

Abigail: I need an aspirin

"Savvy: This Abigail character is strange.  
Viktor: Like a rancid vanellope.  
Savvy: Says the character who only kills people with a handgun.  
Viktor: it's less bloody, if I'm getting away with murder, I am going to get away with murder.  
Savvy: I will disown you!  
Viktor: Frankly, I don't have a problem with that.  
Savvy: Just... Hans, were you bullied as a child?"

Abigail: SHUT IT!

Hans: Yes I was, now as a fellow villain, Viktor! A little assistance!

Abigail: I'm cooking him later

(In hidden tunnels)

Elsa: Can anyone here me? Is this transmission coming through?

Kristoff: We have some people, and a letter

Elsa: Read it! They could be sending in help!

"Alice: I forgive you :D  
Me: AT LAST! SHE HAS ESCAPED THAT THING PEOPLE CALL ROO- Wait! HOLD EVERYTHING FOR A MINUTE!  
Everyone: *Stops what their doing*  
Me: Now who said Abigail, WHOEVER SHE/HE IS, Is the New Ruller Of Arendelle?!  
Everyone: We Dunno  
Me: You know what this means? *Huge Army and Ships ad Guns and All My OCs Appear behind me* It means we're gonna fight, Help Everyone Escape, AND MAKE ELSA THE RULER AGAIN!  
All My OCs (Mostly the Frankenton Army and Navy) *Cheers*!  
Me: I don't know who you are, but you better give up now  
Creature Of Parson Forest: I'll help too  
Me: O.O  
COPF(Nickname :P): Because this isn't my story, I will help outside of it, help other people  
Me: Basically, you just want to because you like fighting?  
COPF: How did you know?  
Me: I know my OCs -.-, hey, where did Alice, George and Timothy go?  
George, Alice and Timothy: We're gonna help too! We'll help get Arendelle back!  
Me: Your 10, 7 and 4 years old, how on Earth are you gonna help in a battle!? -.-  
Sebastian: Probably because, they have ice magic, and their too stubborn to not help  
Me: Uh-oh. This may not end well..."

Elsa: Good we need all the help we can get. Abigail roasted the kingdom, have your troops meet us at the North mountain, I'll try and distract her with an avalache everyone else, fend off her army. OCs! We need you to get Wilhelm and Anna free, good luck!

Guard: Did you here something?

Elsa: Good Luck! (transmission ended)

Abigail: She thinks I can be beaten? Cute? Come and get me fanfiction, I'm ready to bring the heat! (fire blast)


	41. The Elsa strikes back!

"Although it seems that when you stop you become still. You are actually glued to a spinning ball that's hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles per hour. So you could logically presume, that in one hour you'll be 67,000 miles from where you started. However, the sun orbits around the center of our galaxy. An orbit that takes 226,000,000 years, so actually the last time a living creature was where you are now, it was prehistoric! In fact one has ever been 'here' before.  
Taking this a step further, Einstein's theory of relativity, proved that space and time can never exist in the same place twice. So when you leave in the morning you might say I'll be back later, inferring you'll be coming home to the same place. But actually you'll be thousands of miles away from where you were that morning, in fact you've never been home to exactly the same place twice.  
And Elsa, to assist you in whatever dank tunnel you're in, I've spawned an AER9 Laser Rifle to aid you in escape, it should be nearby, this rifle comes with 2 microfusion cells, each cell with 24 shots. Just point it at any hostiles, pull the trigger and literally turn them into ash! Good hunting!"

Elsa: Thank you, I have no idea how I didn't notice this thing.

Kristoff: You're going to use that on every occassion aren't you?

Elsa: Yes. DIE SHIPS DIE!

(later)

"Me: Troops! Gather at the North Mountain! Once their, wait for Elsa's Orders, Do Whatever She Tells You To Do!  
Troops (I'll call them that): YES SIR!  
Me: Again. I'm a girl -.-  
George, Alice and Timothy: We'll get Wilhelm and Anna!  
Me: Now hold on a minute! I'm NOT letting you three go in there! Mostly you Timmy. No, your not going!  
Alice: But we need to!  
Me: Nope! Your not going... Without me! To The Secret Tunnels! Make sure no one can see you when your sneaking in, otherwise, you could gt captured as well, and I somehow doubt that Abigail (I still don't know his/her gender ._.) would be Merciful, especially towards Children. Especially towards 5 year olds (I called Timmy 4 in the last Review! HOW COULD I!? :O). Sorry about getting your age wrong last time Timmy, my memory broke again O_O. Anyway TO WAR!"

Elsa: You guys go to the front to distract them, you attack in the back, use the mountain to your advantage, I'll go after Abigail.

Kristoff: OCs, and Randomwords, follow me to the secret tunnels Elsa made to get away from Wilhelm.

"Viktor: I suppose I could help... (Sits and watches)  
Savvy: I don't know what to do with you anymore, Hoffman.  
Viktor: Have you been spending time with Roland? He calls me by my surname.  
Roland: I'll go help the Queen, Hans... Eh...  
Savvy: I have taught you well.  
Juliet: I was in the academy, I'll help.  
Viktor: Count me out!  
Juliet: We'll start calling you Vik, again.  
Viktor: Come at me..."

Kristoff: This way

Everyone creeps into the lower levels.

Wilhelm: Nobody knows the troubles I've seen...

Anna: SHUSH! Elsa will come to save us, I know it!

Wilhelm: You maybe, not me.

Anna: Have faith-OCs!

Wilhelm: Wha-Hey guys!

Randomwords: We're here to break you out

Timmy: Where are the keys?

Wilhelm: Aren't you a little young to be at war?

Phineas and Ferb: He's right, lets go

Anna: ...Uhh...guys?

A fire infused Marshmallow: ROAR!

Alice: What did she do to Marshmallow?

George: Nothing we can't handle

(In the courtyard)

Abigail: Time to see who's the better mancer

Elsa: Indeed(ice blast)


	42. Abigail vs Uglial

"Viktor: Why do I have to come again?  
Aiden: You can get into people's heads.  
Viktor: Are you guys starting to think I'm a vampire again? I swear I'm not.  
Savvy: We don't trust you enough to assume your not a creature of the night.  
Viktor: We're not going through this again...  
Juliet: Viktor, you either help them with Marshmallow or we will ensure complete violence.  
Viktor: Who's to say I don't have a gun?  
Roland: Alright, all we need you to do is simply confuse Marshmallow or Abigail with your mind games.  
Viktor: Fine, fine, I'll do it..."

Harshmallow(the fire infused Marshmallow): ROAR!

"Troops: YES SIR!  
Me: Ignore them, they call everyone Sir, even if they are Girls xD. Err What On Earth Has Happened To Marshmallow!? Err, Alice, do you think you could do something to calm him down, or make him Snow again?  
Alice: I could try  
George: SHHH! He's not suppose to know what a war is yet! We're just telling him that it means breaking people out of captivity who are good guys  
Me: You have so many lies George! Who on Earth are Phineas and Ferb? I honestly don't know..  
COPF: TO THE COURTYARD!  
Me: Nooo! That's Elsa's Battle! *Sees Creature Of Parson Forest head towards it anyway* There's no stopping him now ._. *sigh* This is gonna be a long day. I just hope I don't get burned... *mumbles to self*"

Alice:*freeze blast*

Harshmallow: *block it* ROAR!

Timmy: Viktor, could you do that mind thing?

Viktor: Fine

George: Alice, freeze Harshmallow while he's distracted!

Alice: *Freeze Harshmallow*

Wilhelm: Good, that should hold him long enough to get us out

The OCs release Wilhelm and Anna.

Anna: We have to help Elsa

Wilhelm: Yes Sir!

Anna: Great now he's doing it!

(above)

Abigail: What the Olaf is THAT?!

Elsa: I'll tell you when I figure it out.

"Me: (Had to post this here, bla bla bla, stuff) SOMEONE STOP THE CREATURE!  
Sebastian: Everyone is busy though  
Me: Your not  
Sebastian: Uh-oh"

Abigail: *fire beam* GET AWAY FROM ME!

Elsa: Not good on this end either

Randomwords: Don't make it mad!

Abigail: *Inferno* DIE!

Elsa: Anyone else not sure is more dangerous?

Randomwords: It's the creature

Wilhelm: It's my ex

Elsa: ABIGAIL'S YOUR EX?

"do ya think I could have Abigail alive? I want to break her down emotionally and physically and I can, believe me... anyway I know a very 'special' torture method that only works on females and it can completely ruin them for life... :) its very fun indeed, well for me. I would love to hear her scream in terror as her inevitable demise approaches, brutally and with no mercy or remorse... her agony would be my pleasure and resistance will be pointless, her powers will be mine as well as... I think you know what I'm getting at..."

Abigail: Please, you couldn't afford me. *FLAME BURST* DIE MONSTER DIE!


	43. The Snow Queen Rises

"COPF: ROAR!  
Me: NOW YOU MADE IT MAD!  
Alice: What's a ex?  
Me: You don't wanna know, I ain't gonna let you know either :P  
George: What is that thing? It's the Creature Of Parson Forest, which is something you don't want to make mad, trust me  
Me: This is gonna end even worse then it did before *sigh* but seriously? Abigail is your ex Wilhelm!? Remind me to put on my to-do list "Use 'What On Earth Is Wrong With You' on Wilhelm" please  
Timothy: Ok  
Me: Sebastian you did nothing! Help already! And where are the stupid Troops when you need them!? We need the troops to come here already! Ugh, this is going bad, well, at least we rescued Anna and Wilhelm"

Wilhelm: I didn't know she was psycho!

Anna: Where are those troops?

Elsa: I think I saw them with Kai

Kai: Scrub that floor! You are going to get every little bit of mud off this floor, got it?

Soldier: It could be worse

Kai: You there! Go clean princess Anna's room

Soldier: NOOO!

Anna: That is not an overreaction

Kristoff: Where's Sebastian though?

Sebastian(Little Mermaid):I am the original Sebastian!

Sebastian: But I'm better!

Sebastian(Little Mermaid): It is on!

Wilhelm: He's fighting a crab...and losing

Sebastian(Little Mermaid): Are you challenging me too?

Wilhelm: GET OFF MY NOSE OW OW OW

Elsa: I think we're getting off subject from the giant monster in our courtyard!

Abigail: You think you can beat me?!*flame blast*

Anna: One is a monster bent on destroying everyone and everything and the other is the creature

"Viktor: a fire elemental, boring...  
Savvy: and your just going to stand there and watch.  
Viktor: Harshmallow, no more.  
Savvy: *face palm*  
Viktor: It'll rain sooner or later, I checked the forecast, All they have to do is wait a few minutes while I sit and eat my bagel.  
Roland: *checks phone* it might rain, and it might not.  
Viktor: I'm right either way, and who would date Abigial, she seems like such a hothead. And Elsa's hair isn't that hot either, I don't see what those men see in those women.  
Juliet: And he comments on the hair.  
Viktor: I have the better hair, just let me be in peace as I eat this bagel.  
Aiden: So, you're going to die, not a problem.  
Viktor: Aiden, please, we all know in my supernatural ghost form, I will find a way to be alive again."

Elsa: HOW DARE YOU!

Abigail: DIE DIE DIE!

Elsa: MY HAIR IS THE BEST! IF ANYONE BEGS TO DIFFER I WILL END YOU!

Abigail: Die die- I like the creature better

Elsa: Good, now that's established.

"Me: Go team Frozen!  
Evil Me: Go Abigail and remember: Once Arendelle is in ashes, then give Elsa your permission to die!  
Me: FORGET YOU! But on another note you gave me a great idea. You should call the chapter if/when Elsa wins ."The Snow Queen Rises"."

Elsa: Time to end this*ice blast*

Abigail: With pleasure*fire beam*

The two are countering each move by the other, nothing will be able to disturb the perfect stalem-

COPF: ROAR!*knock Abigail to the other side of the courtyard*

Abigail: Wha-

Elsa:*freeze Abigail* And that's the end of that!

Anna: YAY!


	44. You are now entering: The Olaf zone

Elsa: Hey Writers of inaccurate historical events!

Anna: Wha?

Elsa: Hey Fanfiction Writers!

Anna: Oh

Elsa: Now that Abigail is a little...chilly, we can do intros again. We have a lot of letters to answer and no time to waste!

Anna: You're in a good mood

Elsa: Wilhelm taught me a trick to help with my anger. Speaking of, here is a letter from the guy who made me angry in the first place!

"Viktor: Perfect, now Elsa if you have that rage more often, you can learn to channel it. More than likely having stronger powers.

Belle: Wait, you insulted her hair on purpose?  
Viktor: Yes and no.  
Belle: You do realize she could have killed you?  
Viktor: Yes. But I'm good friends with Niklaus.  
Belle: So, you were planning on coming back from the dead... As a vampire.  
Viktor: You're just jealous I know vampires from other fandoms."

Elsa: YOU MAY BE A VAMPIRE, BUT I KNOW HOW TO GET WOODEN STAKES!

Wilhelm: Elsa, anger management...

Elsa: Oh, ok, *deep breath*If you need me, I'll be beating up a punching bag

Wilhelm: That's my girl

Anna: You taught her to use a punching bag?! But she's so ladylike, she would nev-

Elsa:*send bag flying* DIE!

Wilhelm: I'm so proud

Anna: Okay...another letter then!

"Me: Err, well, it won't be the end if the Creature starts attacking everyone else, soooo, let's hope that doesn't happen  
Alice: Sebastian is losing to a crab! *Laughs*  
King Frederick: Those are MY Troops Kai! I'M The one who tells them what to do! Not you!  
George: I think you should let them clean up, it's funny  
King Frederick: *Glares at George*  
George: *Remembers that Frederick is the King Of Frankenton* Errr, I mean, stop that! Troops are supposed to fight, not scrub floors! *Laughs nervously*  
Alice: *whispers to Timothy* King Frederick is Scary  
Timothy: *whispers* Queen Holly is scarier  
Alice: *whispers* Agreed  
Me: Leave my OC alone Sebastian! I didn't name him after you anyway, I made the name while thinking about France (No Offence, but in some French school books I was taught with years ago use the name Sebastian a lot. Yes that is the story of how his name came xD)"

Kai: You'll have to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush for that!

Wilhelm: Kai is scariest. The baldness is blinding

Sebastian(The little Mermaid): I was only trying to make a point!

Anna: Oooh! I love seafood!

Sebastian(The Little Mermaid): AHH!

Elsa: As for the creature, I thought I sent him back to you guys

COPF: I WILL NOT CLEAN THE HALLS

Kai: You will or you will not get any dinner tonight! We're having crab.

COPF: YOU'LL BE DIN-*frozen*

Elsa:YES! Nailed it!

Kristoff: Okay...another letter

"Now that Abigail is defeated I suggest you guys celebrate!

P.S: This is for Anna only and I'd appreciate it if only she read it. Anna you should celebrate by watching the movie The Exorcist. In your room. Alone. In the middle of the night. I'm pretty sure you will love it. And if you do watch the whole thing I'll teleport you 2 tons of chocolate the next day. I've already sent you a DVD player and tv with simple instructions to let you watch it, and it works with or without an outlet. Enjoy!"

(The next day)

Anna:*pale*

Elsa: Anna?

Anna: AHH! Oh sorry Elsa, I'm just...

Elsa: Are you Ok?

Anna: Yeah I'm AHH!

Wilhelm: I'm not THAT ugly am I

Elsa: She's just a little spooked is all

Anna: I'd like that chocolate now please AHH!

Elsa: Well that's Kai he is scary

Kai: Clean the-

COPF: ROAR!

Anna: AHHHHHHHH! HE ATE KAI! Oh well he won't be missed

COPF: Bleh, too old, tastes like rotten prunes

Elsa: Ew. On a side note, we have another letter

"Me: HAHA! Abigail got frozen alive! That can't be good for a fire elemental...  
Clancy: Mhm. Oh and by the way, I'm not REALLY evil, you just made me act that way. How cold of you...  
Me: Um...? I think you should do what I say, you do it in my story anyway. You should do it here.  
Clancy: No way. I'M FREE HERE!  
Me: Oh, great! Now I have to catch him. I'll be back, after I catch Clancy from his strike run."

Abigail: It isn't thanks!

Elsa: She is free here

Abigail: Unlike me or perfect little El-*frozen again*

Wilhelm: Good luck!


End file.
